The Legend Of Kahasume
by Ishbacko
Summary: Will Atshira except her destiny, "you have the sun goddess, Amaterasu, inside of you." or will she run away? Rated T for Now, But rating will go up to M later.


The Legend Of Kahasume

note: I do not own Okami or Okamiden, I only own my OC's, And even they aren't cooperating with me. (sigh) well anyway, here's chapter one, hope you like it. ;)

chapter one: what shall i do now?

It was a typical day for Kahasume, staying out of sight, making sure nobody saw him, but when he was hiding behind a house, a girl no older than eighteen walked around and looked straight at him, even though he was in complete darkness.

"Hello there , my name's Atshira, it's good to meet you."

"D_amn, how can she see me? I can't even see my own muzzle!"_ Thought Kahasume.

"What's the matter boy, lost your master?" Asked Atshira

"D_amn__it, I need to get out of here. There, an opening, But I might startle her, I need to tell her to go away."_Thought Kahasume.

"what's wrong boy, are you scared?" Atshira asked.

Kahasume didn't want to scare her, but he let out a low growl anyway, Atshira then turned around.

"Okay then, I see you want me to leave you alone, well then, goodbye Mr. Wolf, I hope we meet again someday."Said Atshira as she went back inside her house.

"_How the hell did she see me, but more importantly, how could she tell what I was thinking, I need to learn more about this girl, I'll just leave her a note telling her to go down to the bay, Maybe her curiosity will be piqued and she'll come, Maybe."_

Kahasume left her a note in her mail slot, hoping she would come, He then ran all the way down to the bay, Albeit in staying hidden and quiet.

"Hmm, What's this?" Atshira said, confused. She held a note in her hands, Almost afraid to open it. She finally opened it up. The note said,

"Come to the bay, I'll be waiting.

I have some information for you,

But you must come at dusk, Alone.

Sincerely yours,

K."

"Who could it be from? Ohh, Maybe it's from that cute boy in class."

Atshira looked up at the clock."oh my, I need to hurry if I want to get there."

Atshira ran to the front door, opened it, stepped outside, then closed it, locking it to make sure that nobody could get inside but her.

She hurriedly ran down to the bay, several hundred thoughts flashing though her mind at once,"What if it is that cute boy?" "If it's not,Then who is it?" "Ohh, Maybe it's another cute guy." she gave a loud, shrill, and doubled her pace, flying past houses, people, animals, and other stuff, The only thing that stopped her from running, was a branch she tripped over, Her face came crashing down to the ground. "Oww, that hurt, I need to be more careful."

When she had gotten herself off of the ground, She looked around, Noticing that She was at the bay. "Now to find the person who left me this note."

She searched for twenty minutes, then gave up. Atshira was about to go home, When she heard something behind her. She turned around and Gasped in surprise. There he was, Sitting there, On his haunches, The wolf she had seen not even forty-minutes earlier.

"Hello, Mr. Wolf, How A-" She was cut off as the wolf slashed his tail through the air, Then he began using his claw in the sand, Then stepped backwards.

Atshira strode forward out of pure curiosity and read what it said, "Good, You got my note and came, Now we can begin our discussion." "Y-You can talk?" Exclaimed Atshira, But the wolf ignored her and wrote in the sand again, But this time he stayed put.

Atshira, cautiously strode up to him and read the note, "My name is Kahasume, And it is a pleasure to meet you, Atshira, Or should I call you by your other selves name, Amaterasu.

"What, d-did you just call me, Amaterasu?" Exasperated Atshira. Kahasume nodded his head, Then turned and started to walk away, Looked back at Atshira, And motioned for her to follow him. She quickly ran to him, A quizzical expression on her face, Kahasume wrote another note in the ground, Atshira read the note, "All will be explained in due time."

"Okay then, I'll follow you." The two walked down the beach and into a cave, they walked through the cave in about twenty minutes. They then arrived at a secret, underground area with tons of vegetation everywhere.

"Okay Atshira, now we-" Kahasume was cut off by Atshira's loud scream."Aaaaahhhhh, you can actually talk?" "Yes Atshira, I can talk to you like this, instead of leaving notes."

"But I though-." Atshira was cut off by Kahasume's tail. "now listen closely Atshira, I don't like to repeat myself. You have the reborn soul of, Amaterasu, The sun goddess, Laying dormant inside of you, If you wish to save all of Nippon from a great, and terrible evil, You must awaken her. But the only way to do that, is to let her take control of your body whenever she pleases. If you cannot do this, All of Nippon will be doomed forever."

"but how will I awaken her?" Atshira asked. "You must find that out on your own, Now, Get some rest, You'll be needing it tomorrow." Atshira layed down in the cave without another word, But later that night, Kahasume heard her shivering and strode up to her, Then layed down and let her squeeze him tightly. "ugh, Now I know what a stuffed animal feels like." Mused Kahasume.

When they got up in the morning, Kahasume noticed that he couldn't breathe. "Hey, Atshira, wake up, you're crushing me." "Huh, Ohh, sorry about that, Umm, Kahasume was it? Yeah, sorry about that, I get clingy when I'm cold." "yeah,I could tell, now I'm going to go catch breakfast, unless you want to go to town and pick up something for yourself to eat?" "No, no, I'm fine, I'm not hungry." She said, but her stomach disagreed with her, and gave out a loud growl. "Okay, now I know you're lying, go behind the yellow rock and take some of what you find, I have no need for it, I'm a wolf." Kahasume left the underground cave to find himself some food, while Atshira walked behind the yellow rock.

"Oh my goodness, look at all of that yen!" Atshira exclaimed. She took enough to buy herself a good meal, and a pair of gloves so her fingers don't fall off during the night. Kahasume passed Atshira, eying the money. "enough to buy supplies for my time here." She shyly said. He rolled his eyes and went into the cave, sat down, and started to devour his prey.

Atshira sprinted to town, eager to get some food in her stomach, but her mind was on Kahasume. "Hmm, I wonder if he's one of those Vindri I've heard about, and, if so, I wonder what he looks like?" Her face twisted in a small grin at her next thought. "Ohh, maybe he's sexy, but what does he think of me? He probably thinks that I'm a klutz, And if I announce that I have feelings for him, he might laugh."

She ran to the store near her house, picked up "sleepover" supplies, including gloves, then set out for breakfast. She stopped at the local waffle house and ordered pancakes with lots of syrup, she quickly ate those then looked outside, She froze. There, outside the window of the waffle house, Sat Kahasume, looking at her, she paid the bill and went outside to him.

"What are you doing here, I thought you were supposed to be hidden?" Kahasume cocked his head, shrugged, Then motioned for Atshira to follow him. The both of them walked through the streets, getting stared at. "Atshira, look out!" shouted Kyoko. "It's okay Kyoko, He's my friend." Kyoko gave her an awkward glance, then went back to what she was doing, Worry crossed her face before Atshira turned around and ran after Kahasume.

"Are you insane, Kahasume, they could've had a motive to kill you!" shouted Atshira as they walked back into the cave. "Well Atshira, As you can plainly see, They didn't." Snapped Kahasume. Atshira looked at him, Stunned. "(sigh) Atshira, it's been a long day for me, I'm sorry for snapping at you, I'm just irritated." "Irritated at what Kahasume, you can tell me." "I found out today that one of my best friends is still alive, but he doesn't even recognize me. I tried to tell him I was his friend, but he walked away, like he hadn't heard me." "maybe he was deep in thought, like I was one day. I zoned out, not hearing anything for two hours, maybe he was like that. Don't worry Kahasume, we'll find him in the morning and get his attention.

They walked into the underground cave, Atshira pulling on her gloves and blanket, then motioned for Kahasume to come here. He walked over there to her and layed down, then Atshira threw the blanket over both of them, and fell asleep.

When Atshira woke up, she noticed that Kahasume was still sleeping, and without waking him up, got up and stretched. Kahasume then woke up and looked at her. "good morning, Atshira." "good morning to you, Kahasume." Kahasume threw his nose in the air and took a big whiff, there was a familiar scent in the air. He looked towards the mouth of the cave, and there, in the morning light, stood his best friend, Hiato Isalume.

"Hiato, is it really you?" Kahasume asked. "Yes my friend, it is I." replied Hiato. "(gasp) y-you're th-the legendary, Hiato Isalume, aren't you?" asked Atshira. "Yes Atshira, I am."


End file.
